Session 77
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on August 23, 2018. Synopsis The battle with the unicorn ends for everyone except the unicorn as she turns to attack Brimeia as well. Ryleigh steps between the celestial creature and Bri before Dawnbringer acts as a mediator. The unicorn has a few, select parting words before disappearing into the forest. The group continues down the river until they reach the waterfall, then head north until they find the overgrown road. Knowing that the temple is nearby, but wanting to hit it in the morning instead of at night, the group camps again. Ryleigh and Devil's Food have uneventful watches, but while Urrak and Brimeia are on watch, the tents where Ryleigh and Devil's Food are sleeping burst into flame. The camp was attacked by two barbed devils. Their resistance proved to be a tough challenge for everyone but Dawnbringer, but eventually the two devils were felled after focusing their attacks on Ryleigh and Seirixori. One of them made a comment about how they'd reform, but once "she" got through with the group, they wouldn't. Seirixori, assuming they were sent by Brimeia's patron, told Eya to fuck off. Trivia * Dawnbringer asked Ryleigh to touch her blade to the unicorn's horn so they could communicate. The conversation was short by time, but a lot of information was passed between the two thanks to the kind of exchange it was. * Dawnbringer and the unicorn have similar, tinkling voices. * Unicorns speak Celestial, Sylvan, and Elven telepathically. * The devils would have attacked Ryleigh, Seirixori, and Gunnloda as a preference, and would have tried to avoid attacking Brimeia until there was no other option to protect themselves. * Similarly, the unicorn was partial to Ry, Seir, and would have been to Gunnloda, though in Ryleigh's case it was a combination of the radiant weapon she wielded, the divine magic she carries, and most importantly, the way she immediately put her own life in danger to aggressively attack the creature that was the biggest threat to the unicorn. * The korreds were attempting to remove the unicorn's horn. Unicorn horns are very precious and used in a number of creations and spells as they are pure divine magic made physical, however, any creature that plays a part in removing a unicorn's horn tends to find themselves facing some sort of divine retribution. In this case, death by Dawnbringer and the very horn they were attempting to steal. Transcript 12:57 PM] DM: Recap: A group called the Blue Bulls went missing after an acolyte of Witen was "convinced" to fund their trip. They used the funds to "rent" the Stonecaller Crystal, a crystal that allows the owner to cast speak with animals, plants, and dead. Donny at Donny's Discount Hextech pointed you in this direction when Seir wanted something to speak to someone in the group while wildshaped. When you sought out the Bulls, however, you found their ranger, a new mom, waiting impatiently for their overdue return. She told you how to get to the temple they were scouting- north along the road to Vydenia, west into the forest when the road narrows til you hit the river, downstream to the waterfall, then north again until you find the overgrown stone path to the temple. She gave you information about each of the missing party members in hopes you can find them... or at least identify their remains. Walkar, the bard, carries a drum on his hip. Marleigh's a halfling and wears a necklace with a spider on it. Mickal, the fighter, carries a longsword with a blue and gold shimmering gem in the hilt, and Shelley, a cleric of Tricis, wears blue leather armor. You also spoke to Calden, the acolyte, and found that he is largely unaware of why he did it, but that he emptied the church's coffers to fund the expedition at the request of a rather plain and pointed looking possibly human woman who wore a ratty black cloak and smelled like she shoveled coal all day. PM DM: You set off through the woods, avoiding a hobgoblin ambush, then setting up camp alongside the river where two shambling mounds came looking for a snack. Continuing to follow the river, you then heard two korreds attempting to take a unicorn's horn and Seir charged in to stop it. PM DM: As it stands right now, the unicorn is bound and prone by the second korred's rope. The second korred has also summoned an earth elemental that is in melee combat with both Urrak and Brimeia. The first korred nearly murdered Ryleigh with thrown rocks, Seirixori has call lightning active, and Ryleigh is surrounded by a shimmering rainbow shield that gives her +2 AC. PM DM: On the unicorn’s turn, she breaks free of the rope and gets to her feet. She rears up and comes down on Korred1 with her hooves for 10 damage, then uses her horn to stab him for another 8. Ryleigh’s shield dissipates. PM DM: Gunnloda points her hammer at the earth elemental and a black beam of magic fires towards the pile of sentient rock, leaving a grey hazy aura around it. She then moves through the brush behind Urrak. PM DM: Brimeia, now with a target in front of her will sidle around to the elemental's back to flank with Urrak, rage, and swing her axe. Her spectral ancestors come out and flank the elemental, further reducing its ability to do much of anything. (26-10, 21-9) Both her swings hit and do 19 damage total to the elemental. PM DM: Korred 2, seeing Bri attacking his summoned creature, will throw two rocks at her. (24-21 halved to 10, and 12-miss) One of the rocks crashes into her back, but the other slams into a nearby tree. PM Seirixori: ((Reminding you about the ancestral guardians)) PM DM: The elemental, hindered by the guardians, turns its torso without moving its legs and slams both arms down towards Bri- (12-miss, 23- 9 halved for 4, halved again for 2) One attack hits, a glancing blow down her calf, but the other misses entirely.(edited) PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to move to the baddie who the unicorn hit then do her vow of enmity and swing Dawnbringer twice. PM DM: (27-10, 26-16) Dawnbringer flashes out and slashes through the Korred dealing 26 points of radiant damage. PM DM: The unicorn will use one of its legendary actions to again shield the very wounded human for +2 AC. PM DM: Korred 1 will use his bonus action to attempt to wrap Ryleigh in his magic iron hair rope- but Ry (23 Dex save) says NO and he settles for swinging twice at her with his greatclub. (12-miss, 21- miss thanks to the shield!) PM DM: The unicorn uses another legendary action to try to kick the korred. (23- 9) PM DM: @Urrak You're flanking with Bri, so if you attack the elemental, it'll be at advantage. PM Urrak: Urrak swings at the elemental with her great sword (16, 10 and 17,12) PM DM: The first swipe misses, but the second manages to take a chunk of its back. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir uses call lightning again on the korred1 and then shifts into an Allosaurus...for safety. ((13 for full)) PM Seirixori: ((End)) PM DM: Korred 1 critfails his save and takes the full 13 damage, and he's stunned for the round. PM DM: On the unicorn's turn, she's going to look at the stunned, now prone korred... and step on his face before attempting to gore him with her horn. (17-11, 10- miss) PM DM: Gunnloda will continue moving around Urrak towards Ryleigh and cast Healing Word on her. (11hp) PM DM: The unicorn uses her legendary action to shield Ryleigh again, just in case. PM DM: @Brimeia PM DM: Bri's ancestral protectors fade. PM Brimeia: Bri swipes twice at the huge rocky thing. (23 - 17, 25 - 15)(edited) PM DM: You're flanking, so you didn't have to reckless to get the advantage. Both those hit, though, and the elemental's rocks are looking a bit loose. PM DM: Korred 2 is going to keep chucking rocks at Bri to protect his elemental. (19- 31 halved to 15, 25- 33 halved for 16). PM DM: The unicorn uses a legendary action to stomp the korred again. (17- 10) PM DM: The elemental will again attempt to hit Bri- (19- 16 halved to 8, 20- 15 halved to 7, both halved again to 7 points total.)(edited) PM DM: Brimeia's very wounded. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh cleaves at Korred 1 ((17 h, 16 d)), then unsticks Dawnbringer, hitting it again ((23h, 15d)). PM DM: And Korred 1 will not get up again. PM DM: Urrak is going to slash at the elemental again. She gets a nat 20 on the first attack and takes off one of its arms with 26 damage, then swipes again for another 13 damage. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: The lightning comes down on the elemental and Seir gets up in the face of the not dead korred. ((22 for full - end)) PM DM: The elemental rolls an unnatural 1 for the save and collapses into a pile of inert rock. PM DM: The unicorn is going to come around to Ryleigh's side and lean down to touch her horn against Ryleigh's shoulder. Ryleigh feels a burst of warmth flow through her as she regains 15hp. PM DM: Gunnloda, seeing that Ry is a bit more stable, will healing word Brimeia this time. (12hp) PM DM: The unicorn uses a legendary action to shield Seir this time. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia moves toward the remaining enemy and swings her greataxe. ((reckless, ancestors, 17 - 7, 26 - 14)) PM DM: Both those attacks hit! PM DM: The korred will abandon throwing rocks and use his rope on Bri before smashing her with the greatclub. I need a DEX save from Bri, please. PM Brimeia: ((21)) PM DM: (11- miss, Nat 20- 40, halved to 20) Bri manages to block the incoming rope and the first swing, but the club crashes against her ribs on the backswing. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Thank you," Ryleigh mumbles to the unicorn, before moving to the Korred and taking 2 swings at it. ((26 - 10; 24 -12)) PM DM: Urrak will move forward, but it is very crowded up here. She steps in front of Seir with barely an apology and slashes into the korred twice for a total of 28 damage. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir really is just there for distraction purposes and more lightning comes down just behind the korred. ((9 - end)) PM DM: The korred takes full damage. PM DM: The unicorn rears up on her hind legs before charging at the korred. She runs the creature through with her horn and he flies off, into the brush and doesn't stand again. She then turns on Brimeia. PM DM: The korreds and elemental are down. Gunnloda comes up behind Bri to use Cure Wounds on her. 9 hp PM DM: @Brimeia ? PM Brimeia: Brimeia backs up, keeping her eyes on the unicorn which doesn't look so friendly now, while she hollers at Seirixori. "Hey, can you get your new friend not to turn me into a skewer?" PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sheathes Dawnbringer, and puts away her shield. "We know she has a pact with a devil, but she didn't sign anything, so it wasn't her who made it," she tries to explain to the unicorn, stepping in front of Brimea. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Suddenly, Ryleigh looks a little puzzled, but slowly withdraws Dawnbringer and as non threateningly as possible, hold her to the tip of the unicorn's horn. PM DM: There's a tense moment, but the unicorn relaxes somewhat before raising her head to break contact with Dawnbringer. PM DM: She touches her horn to Ryleigh once more to heal her for 14 more hp, then starts moving away towards the forest. PM DM: (End initiative) PM Seirixori: Seir hesitates a moment before dropping the dinosaur form, "Okay, bye!" She waves and then drops her hand shortly after when she realizes it isn't looking. PM Seirixori: She turns to Bri and uses healing word ((lvl 2 - 11 hp))(edited) PM Brimeia: "Thanks, Seirixori. Those clubs sure hurt."(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak sheathes her sword. "Thank fuck that's over...I don't think I could'a handled fightin' a godsdamn unicorn after all that." she walks over to the Korred corpses and looks around(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Unicorns are sacred beings, Urrak. Trust me, you don't want to fight one." PM DM: The korreds appear to be made of stone, but among their pockets, you find a total of 5 gems, worth 200gp total. PM Urrak: "Yeah I got yer 'sacred beings' right here," she mumbles under her breath as she pockets the gems. "So. We have a friend now, eh?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Urrak, those gems belong to the group. They need to go into the bag of holding." Ryleigh holds the bag open for her. PM Urrak: "Ah, right right," Urrak awkwardly grabs them from her side pouch and places them in the bag PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh ties the bag of holding back onto her belt, then goes to stand by Seir and whispers something to her. PM Seirixori: Seir just nods and tilts her head, "I didn't know unicorns were here too." PM DM: You discuss as you head back to the river and continue downstream. PM Urrak: "I thought they were jus' faerie tales, frankly" Urrak fixes her pack as they walk, "Though I've seen more in th' couple months er so I've been with ye all then I have in my whole life." PM Seirixori: "I've only seen one or two. They're friends with Mielikki." Seir says as she starts picking at her bracers. PM Urrak: "All o' them?"(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "Maybe? It was mostly just one that would come by... that's usually when she'd leave." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gently takes Seirs hand, to get her to stop picking at the bracers. PM Seirixori: "...oh." Seir mutters quietly, almost like she wasn't fully aware she was doing it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "That was the first unicorn I've ever met." PM Brimeia: "So... that unicorn could tell that I was... cursed or whatever?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "She wasn't from around here. The unicorn actually teleported away from something and ended up in a bad situation," Ryleigh explains. PM Urrak: "Sounds familiar," Urrak chuckles PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh smiles at Urrak's comment, but she says to Brimeia, "It's likely." PM Urrak: "Glad we could get 'er away from those stone men," she looks over at the river a moment and turns back to the group, "Poor thing would'a been a goner." PM DM: As you continue downstream, let's get the third perception checks for the evening out of the way. PM Urrak: ((13)) PM Seirixori: ((11)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 10 PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((0)) PM Brimeia: ((10)) PM DM: You continue walking for a few more hours until you come to the waterfall you've been looking for. You head north, down a slope, and Seir and Urrak notice the remnants of flagstones poking up from the forest floor. However, it is getting dark and is time to camp, knowing that the temple is to the west along this road and that you should reach it in the morning. You find another clearing and set up camp for dinner and sleep. PM DM: Survival checks all around (two extras for Seir), please! PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((1)) PM Urrak: ((9)) PM Brimeia: ((19)) PM Seirixori: ((11, nat 20 -27, 16))(edited) PM DM: Everyone but Ry manages to find food, but Seir can cover for her with her spare search. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is tired and running at fumes at this point, so she thanks Seir and takes first watch - which she can do alone so everyone else can be in pairs. PM DM: Seir also finds 16 gp worth of herbalism components for her healing potions. PM DM: If there's nothing else...? PM DM: ...everyone settles down for sleep and I need a perception check from Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((5)) PM DM: Ryleigh spends the night telepathically bonding with her True Love. Eventually, time comes for second watch which is who? PM Seirixori: ((Seir and Gunnloda bc why not)) PM DM: Ok, perception checks, please PM DM: Gunnloda: 11 PM Seirixori: ((15)) PM DM: Anything pressing that needs to be addressed? PM Seirixori: ((No)) PM DM: Ok! Second watch ends uneventfully. PM DM: The final watch, with Urrak and Bri. Perception checks, please. PM Urrak: ((4)) PM Brimeia: ((15)) PM DM: Ok. Is there anything you two want to talk about? PM DM: (Urrak and Bri can reset all their hp and stuff for post long rest.) PM Urrak: ((I'm good to keep going unless kyris has stuff)) PM Brimeia: ((nah i'm good)) PM DM: As you’re sitting there, watching the fire, suddenly two of the tents- Ryleigh's and Seir/Gunnloda's- burst into flame! Everyone's awake. And let's just go ahead and get initiative going right off the bat because it's easier that way. PM Urrak: ((21)) PM Seirixori: ((0)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 2 PM Brimeia: ((14)) PM DM: @Urrak ! You don't see where the fire came from, but you see that Ry's tent and DF's tent are on fire. You can use your action to look for the source, or do whatever you want otherwise. PM Urrak: "Holy fuckin' hells!" Urrak springs up and tries to find the source of the blaze. PM DM: Perception or Investigation, whichever's better. PM Urrak: ((2, crit fail)) PM DM: All you see are trees. Trees everywhere. PM DM: However, you are now in excellent position to see a creature step out of the trees and walk towards you before holding its hand out, summoning a ball of fire, and hurling it at you. Luckily, the flame misses you and lands somewhere near the firepit. (15-miss) PM Urrak: ((is it close enough to riposte?)) PM DM: No. PM DM: Another creature steps out of the trees behind Ry's tent, and uses its action to dash forward. PM DM: The creatures are spined, evil looking things with long, barbed tails. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia steps up to the nearest one and smacks it with her greataxe. ((rage, reckless, ancestors, 18 - 8, 21 - 15)) PM DM: Both those hit and the devil hisses at her in Infernal. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair You wake up and your tent is on fire. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She grabs her shield with her free hand, the other one already had ahold of Dawnbringer's hilt, and runs out of the tent. 10:20 PM] DM: Give me a Dex save. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((9)) PM DM: Ry takes 6 fire damage pushing through the flaming flap of her tent and comes face to face with Bri and what Dawnbringer immediately recognizes- and informs Ry- as a barbed devil. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh emerges from the tent swinging Dawnbringer wildly at the devil ((10 crit miss - 16)), coughing and eyes are watering from the smoke. She focuses and brings Dawnbringer down hard, slashing into it. ((27 - 16 radiant))(edited) PM DM: It lets out a shriek when Dawnbringer slashes into it. PM DM: Gunnloda will reach over and cast Warding Bond on Seir before attempting to flee the tent. She pushes the flap open with her shield, keeping it away from her skin and taking no damage. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir grumbles about her tent being set on fire and honestly doesn't care about the fire itself as she leaves it. She moves out near Urrak and casts Shillelagh on her staff and waits to see if anything gets in range. ((Just holding attack if one gets close. End))(edited) PM DM: Dex save lol PM Seirixori: ((2)) PM DM: You would take 2 hp, but it's reduced to one thanks to your fiendish heritage... and thanks to Warding Bond, that one is transferred to Gunnloda instead. You take no damage. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak spots the other devil in the brush and rushes towards it, swinging her greatsword at the barbed beast (28, 20 and 26, 11)(edited) PM Urrak: ((+ 1 orc damage)) PM DM: The greatsword slashes down, but it doesn't seem to do as much damage as you expect it to. PM DM: The devil near Bri and Ry will attack Ry, ignoring the person that hurt it first. PM DM: However, its tail and one of its claw attacks miss. The second claw hits her unarmored form for 7 piercing damage, reduced to 4, further halved by Bri's guardians.(edited) PM DM: The second devil attempts the same on Urrak who IS armored. (22- 10 damage, 20- 9, 20- 6) Her armor doesn't help much though as she takes 25 points of damage total from the spiked tail and claws of the devil. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia hacks away at the prickly thing again. ((reckless, 13 - 6, 22 - 8)) PM DM: The first attack misses, but the second hits, though again, not as hard as you'd expect. The devil gives Bri side-eye before refocusing on the paladin with the burny sword. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Go back to whatever hell you came from," Ryleigh growls out before slashing at the devil with Dawnbringer ((17 - 16; 13 - 13)). PM DM: The first hit slashes it again, and it hisses as its black, oozy blood sizzles on Dawnbringer's blade, but it manages to avoid the second blow. PM DM: Gunnloda will attempt to Toll the Dead on Devil 2, but it saves for no damage. PM DM: She stays put though, ready to jump in and heal either side but not risking her own unarmored behind. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: ((Can Seir reach the one by Urrak?)) PM DM: Yes PM Seirixori: Seir is dumb and goes after the one Urrak is attacking and tries to hit it with her Shillelaghed staff. ((Ah yes nat 1)) PM DM: Seir totally whiffs. The devil turns towards her and... if a devil could smile, that's probably how you'd describe it. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak spits a bit of blood onto the ground and raises her greatsword to attack the devil again ((9, 13 and 10,11)) PM DM: Both of those miss. PM DM: Devil 1 attacks Ry again. (17 tail- 13, 24- 5, 16- 6) A total of 24 hp of damage from its tail and two claws.(edited) PM DM: Devil 2 will turn towards Seir and launch a full attack of tail/2 claws: (22- 9, 17- 7, nat 1) She takes 8 damage and Gunnloda takes the other 8. PM Urrak: ((sentinel opportunity?)) PM DM: Go ahead. PM Urrak: ((14, 12))(edited) PM DM: Urrak's reactionary attack barely misses, but misses all the same. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia swings again. ((23 -7, 20 - 6)) PM DM: The axe bites in, but not as hard as expected. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh staggers back when the devil hits her. She hums an inspiring tune, casting shield of faith on herself, before swinging Dawnbringer at the devil. ((27 - 11; 24 - 11)) PM DM: Both attacks hit and do full damage. PM DM: Gunnloda will healing word on Ryleigh for 14 hp. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir growls, "Fuck it," and shifts into a giant crayfish and attacks with her magic claws. (( 2 13's to hit)) PM DM: Unfortunately, neither of those hit. PM DM: Gunnloda breathes a sigh of relief though! PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak takes a deep breath and raises her greatsword once more (27, 10 and 27, 15) PM Urrak: she then says a small orcish prayer and heals herself (healing word) PM DM: 6hp PM Urrak: (end) PM DM: Barbed Devil 1 will again launch a full attack at Ryleigh, believing the best defense is a strong offense: (19-10, 24-9, nat 1) 19 total damage. PM DM: Meanwhile the other devil will continue attacking Seir, even she's now a crawfish. (11- miss, 19- 8, 17- 5. 13 total.) PM Urrak: ((sentineeeel)) PM DM: Go ahead. PM Urrak: ((25, 10)) PM DM: That hits! PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Bri's getting really annoyed, but keeps hacking away at the spiky thing. ((15 - 11, 24 - 7)) PM DM: A couple of the spikes get knocked off! It's looking really hurt... though mostly from Dawnbringer. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh lets out a scream as she swings Dawnbringer down the fiend in front of her. ((23 - 12; 19 - 10)) PM DM: Dawnbringer slashes through the devil's chest and it falls to its knees, gurgling on its own boiling blood... then it dissipates and turns into blackness that sinks into the earth leaving no body behind. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Breathing heavy, Ryleigh turns to see whats happening across camp and moves as far as she can towards Seirixori, Urrak, and the other devil - thanking Gunnloda for the heals earlier as she passes. PM DM: Gunnloda reaches out and touches Ry's arm as she passes and heads in Seir's direction as well (12 hp) PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir tries the magic claw thing again. ((NOPE 11, nat 1))(edited) PM DM: The devil hisses a condescending laugh at her before hissing in Infernal. "Die, halfblood." PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak will again swing her greatsword at the creature ((22, 15 and 21, 14))(edited) PM DM: Both those hit, but again, the damage is not what you expect. PM DM: It is, however, starting to look injured. PM DM: The devil will attack Seir again. (24-14, 15-7, nat 1. 21 total damage.) PM Urrak: Urrak slashes at the creature with her greatsword ((23, 9 - sentinel attack))(edited) PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia runs over towards the others. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves to the devil, angry that it threatened Seirixori. Her voice is dark as she says, "Tell whatever sent you that I'll always be waiting with this!" slamming Dawnbringer into it. ((18 - 15, 14 - 14. Plus 14 smite))(edited) PM DM: The first swing hits, Dawnbringer's radiant energy pulsing with the power of Asten's smite, but as it recoils from the blow, the second strike misses. PM DM: Gunnloda reaches out to touch the devil with the hand wrapped around her hammer, now glowing with dark energy, but the attack misses. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: If a giant crayfish can glare, Seir is and tries attacking again. ((9, 12)) PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak attacks the creature with her greatsword, even though she seems to not be making much headway ((10, 15 and 11, 16)) PM DM: Neither blow hits. 11:50 PM] Urrak: Frustrated with her weakness, she uses her action surge to strike again PM Urrak: ((23, 13, 18, 10)) PM DM: Those do! The devil staggers a little, then spits. It growls in Infernal, "Kill me, I'll be back eventually... but you won't when she's done with you." PM DM: Then it attacks Ryleigh, hoping to take at least one of you down with it. (17-10, 21-4, 8-miss 14 total damage.) PM DM: @Brimeia PM DM: Bri can't quite reach with one movement. PM DM: @Brimeia ? PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair August 24, 2018 AM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh, who's really feeling that hit and struggling to gain her footing, swings Dawnbringer at the devil. ((11 - 9; 12 - 16))(edited) AM DM: Both attacks swing wide. Gunnloda comes around the devil and touches Ryleigh to heal her for 11 hp. AM DM: @Seirixori AM Seirixori: Seir tries again. ((18a 8d, 18a 6d))(edited) AM DM: Seir's claws snap around the devil's throat and waist and snip it right in half. The pieces melt into darkness and dissipate into the ground. AM DM: And that's where we'll call it for tonight. AM Seirixori: Seir skitters to Brimeia. Once there she turns back into Tiefling Seir and yanks her down so she's looking into Bri's eyes but not looking at Bri and she growls, "Fuck off." In infernal. Back - Next (Back to Logs)